skilletfandomcom-20200215-history
Looking for Angels
This is the 11th track on Comatose. Lyrics Going through this life, looking for angels People passing by, looking for angels Walk this world alone Try to stay on my feet Sometimes crawl, fall but I stand up 'Cause I'm afraid to sleep Open my eyes to a new day With all new problems and all new pain All the faces are filled with so much anger Losing our dignity and hope from fear of danger After all the wars, after settling the scores At the break of dawn we will be deaf to the answers There's so much bigotry, misunderstanding and fear With eyes squinted and fists clinched we reach out for what is dear We want it, we want, we want a reason to live We're on a pilgrimage, a crusade for hope 'Cause in our hearts and minds and souls we know We need it, we need, we need more than this Going through this life, looking for angels People passing by, looking for angels Walking down the streets, looking for angels Everyone I meet, looking for angels So many nations with so many hungry people So many homeless scrounging around for dirty needles On the rise, teen suicide, when we will realize We've been desensitized by the lies of the world We're oppressed and impressed by the greedy Whose hands squeeze the life out of the needy When will we learn that wars, threats and regrets Are the cause and effect of living in fear Who can help protect the innocence of our children Stolen on the Internet with images they can't forget We want it we want, we want a reason to live We represent a generation that wants to turn back a nation To let love be our light and salvation We need it, we need, we need more than this Going through this life, looking for angels People passing by, looking for angels Walking down the streets, looking for angels Everyone I meet, looking for angels I became a savior to some kids, I'll never meet Sent a check in the mail to buy them something to eat What will you do to make a difference, to make a change? What will you do to help someone along the way? Just a touch, a smile as you turn the other cheek Pray for your enemies, humble yourself, love's staring back at me In the midst of the most painful faces Angels show up in the strangest of places Going through this life, looking for angels People passing by, looking for angels Walking down the streets, looking for angels Everyone I meet, looking for angels Going through this life, looking for angels People passing by, looking for angels Walking down the streets, looking for angels Everyone I meet, looking for angels Going through this life, looking for angels People passing by, looking for angels Walking down the streets, looking for angels Everyone I meet, looking for angels Going through this life, looking for angels Track List # Rebirthing # The Last Night # Yours To Hold # Better Than Drugs # Comatose # The Older I Get # Those Nights # Falling Inside The Black # Say Goodbye # Whispers In The Dark # Looking For Angels Bonus Tracks # Live Free or Let Me Die # Rebirthing (Acoustic) # Yours to Hold (Acoustic) # The Older I Get (Acoustic) # Whispers in The Dark (Acoustic) # Say Goodbye (Acoustic) Category:Songs Category:Comatose Category:Music videos